I wish I didn't love you even after what you do
by xPiPxmalfoyxluvrx63x
Summary: Hermione changed alot.. not necessarily for the better. while draco changed alot, maybe for the better. Will people accept them? Will she? and how will she react to all his mistakes he makes along the way?
1. Default Chapter

I'm sorry

Hermione slipped her jeans on, leg-by-leg, trying to spend the most time she could. She stalled a little longer as she tied up her wavy brown hair. Then, she slipped on her tight, white, "Is it chicken or is it tuna?" shirt. She quickly stroked on dark eyeliner and mascara. Lastly, she dabbed on pink strawberry lip-gloss.

Hermione got up and walked towards the door. She snapped back around for one last look at her room before leaving for school. The bed was neatly made with one corner turned down. The comforter a sky blue color with navy blue stripes, nothing special. A small table at her bed side with a purple lava lamp. Then, there was a closet, a chair, and a bright orange rug, plus, of course a bookcase full of books. She glanced in the morror, out the window, and smiled as she walked down the stairs.

Hermione made it outside just as her father packed the rest of her things in the trunk of the car. She walked to the car and opened the door to the back seat. She slipped in and put her head phones over her eyes and listened to "Hoobastank."

Hermione sat there, tapping her foot, and staring at her jelly bracelets and cuts for what seemed like hours. They reached the train station, and her father turn off the engine. She felt like she had been in the car for 3 days and he butt was numb. The parents stepped out of the car while Hermione lingered a little longer.

She stepped out of the car, grabbing her purse and flipping her head phones off her ears.

"Hermione, a little help here!" her father demanded. She groaned as she rolled over a trolley for her things. They then, made their was slowly but effectively to platform 9 ¾

Hermione made her goodbyes to her parents through teary eyes, as she tried to hold back her tears. Hermione turned to the trolley and began to push. She passed through the wall with a gush of wind to her face. When she reached the other side and spotted a familiar cluster of red hair.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny squealed.

She forced a smile for her friend. "Hey, Gin," she said in reply. Mrs. Weasley greeted her with a huge hug. Fred and George were giving random people their wild, explosive candy, as per usual. This seemed to comfort her slightly.

"Hermione, Is that you?" Harry asked his jaw dropping. This was no surprise to Hermione, she knew she looked good and she knew Harry was a horn ball.

"Duh."

"You look... great," Ron and Harry said in unison.

The Golden Trio (plus Ginny) said their goodbyes to the Weasley Clan and stepped off the platform and onto the train. Hermione was the last in the line of four as they searched for an empty compartment. She looked around. Something was… different. What was it? Oh… they redecorated. The hallway was now a boring, salmon, pinkish color, but still accessorized with the same ugly, old, boring, moving portraits. New lighting and new handles on the doors, new paint, and… locks? Why was this?

Hermione looked into the compartment on the right, the one with the door open. Malfoy was in there, alone. Well, except for Blaise, but that kid was stuck to Draco's ass. Malfoy looked up at Hermione, winked with a smirk and turned back to Blaise. Boy, after last summer, she really had wanted to avoid him this year.

The Trio, plus Ginny, entered the compartment opposite his. The booths had new leather, and a new coat of yellow paint. But, man, was that sunflower boarder hideous or what? But oddly, there were no portraits. Odd, but Hermione seemed to brush it off.

Hermione one again, slipped her head phones over her ears and let the music take control over her body. She fell asleep soon after the 3rd song started humming to her ears.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" a small 5th year Ravenclaw prefect called as she walked into the compartment.

"Yes?" Hermione answered, slightly startled.

"A letter… From the headmaster," The Ravenclaw replied as she exited the room. Soon to enter Master Malfoy's.

Hermione ripped open the letter. She scanned it quickly, jumped up and did a happy dance. Everyone except Hermione knew it was going to happen, for the smartest girl at Hogwarts she was pretty clueless sometimes. Maybe she was jus modest.

She, Hermione Granger, was Head Girl.


	2. Granger

Granger?

"Hermione?" said a deep voice from behind. She turned to face the compartment door. She should have known the voice.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she replied. He tilted his head a little, signaling that he wanted to talk to her in the hall. She arose from her seat and handed the CD player to Harry, "Keep hold of this, Harry." She said keeping her eyes locked with Malfoy's.

Hermione followed Draco into his compartment where, surprisingly, Blaise was nowhere to be found. "Where's Blaise?" she had thought to say but decided against it.

"He went to find his girlfriend of the week," Malfoy said, as though reading her mind.

"How did he? Did he read my mind?" she thought.

"No, I didn't read your mind; I jus know what you're thinking." He said as thought he read her mind again. He waited for her to answer, he only received silence. "I know you better, and in more ways than most people, Hermione."

"Did you just call me Hermione, like you used to?"

"Yes." He said, locking the door to the compartment and walking closer.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" she questioned, a confused look on her face. He kept moving closer, she moved back. "You broke it off between us, remember."

She couldn't move back any farther, as she was now against the wall. He moved in even closer, and his arms wrapped around her. This position wasn't new to her; she'd been in it so many times before.

"Malfoy…" she started but he silenced her with his lips. She stared hard at him. "Draco…" she tried to start again.

"Oh so it's Draco again, like in the summer, Hermione?" He said with his infamous smirk.

"Umm… STOP!" she said pushing his off, "Malfoy, you broke it off, said it was over. NOT ME! So why are you doing this now?" He started to wrap his arms around her again; she let him, but put her hands to his chest to shield him from kissing her, again.

"'Cause…" he started trailing off, "'Cause you're here now and I can't help it." He said moving closer as her arms became weak. They're lips were almost touching… and… Hermione shoved him off and walked out. His eyes followed her, looking hurt. He loved her, he just had to let her show it. Maybe, he didn't want to end it, maybe, he had other reasons that she didn't know. Maybe…

Draco looked out the compartment window at the trees and grass. They were just a blur. He turned around and studied his surroundings. The ceiling fan had black, green, red, yellow and blue, ribbons falling from it. There were pale yellow walls, a light blue booth, and dark blue table. There were no portraits, but a red tulip border that was enchanted to look as if swaying in the wind.

Draco stood up and pulled open the compartment door, which Hermione so kindly had slammed behind her. He stepped out into the long corridor, making his way to the head of the train. He reached the Head's compartment. The clock on the wall showed that the Head Girl was already present.

He walked through the door, and to his surprise he saw that familiar white shirt, form fitting jeans, and wavy brown hair. The hair that he loved so much.

"Malfoy! Get out before the Head Boy gets here! And stop following me!" she yelled not looking him in the eyes.

"Now, now, now, Granger. I expected more from you. You should've known that I am Head Boy. "He replied, with his famous smirk.

"Damn you, Draco!" she said as she turned her back to me.

Draco walked closer to her, locking the door in the process. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Now, did I jus hear you call me Draco, Hermione?" he whispered. She tried to pull away. He held her tighter. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered in that husky voice. She shivered as he turned her around. He kissed lightly down her neck. "You cold?" He asked as he sat her down. "Accio blanket." He wrapped her up in the conjured blanket. She leaned her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Draco pushed the hair out of Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, sweetie, wake up." He said as the train came to a halt.

"Damn! Draco, why didn't you wake me earlier? I need to put on my robes." She complained frantically searching for her robes.

"Look down."

"Draco!" she yelled noticing she was wearing her robes, with only her panties and bra underneath.

"You're no fun." Draco complained, and then, with a flick of his wand her robe was off.

"DRACO!" she yelled.

Another flick and her clothes were on. Another, and her robes were on top. She smiled, and hugged him. He stiffened in shock but soon relaxed into the hug.

Draco lifted her chin and placed his lips to hers. He then, turned around, grabbed her purse and handed it to her. As they exited the compartment he grabbed her hand. They held hands all the way to the carriages.

Draco was polite, "Ladies first," he said helping her into the Head's carriage.

They sat there awkwardly. Taking glances at each other every few moment. There eyes locked, and Draco couldn't help it any longer. He leaned over and kissed Hermione fully, on the lips. She tried to hold back, but soon his tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entry. He grated his wish, and soon his tongue was massaging the side of hers and she was becoming weak. He moved his hands to the place between her legs and started rubbing. Soon, she was breathing fairly hard. But Draco decided to move his hand, and wrap his arms around her to deepen the kiss. He made her shiver with a click of his tongue.

They heard voices of children retreating into the castle and the carriage came to a full stop. They made themselves pretty and stepped down., and started up the steps to the castle.


	3. PLEASE READ

Oka… hey everyone! If anyone reads this! It might take me awhile here to update… well see I sorta got in a little trouble… I was with my best friend and she was stealing… long story but to make it short I'm grounded for like forever but I'll try get on ASAP I love u all... Later... O and do you think I should continue this story or delete it? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
